


Piercing Parlor

by Sagacious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Genital Piercing, Humiliation, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Derek Hale, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagacious/pseuds/Sagacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a new piercing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing Parlor

Derek pulled into the small parking lot of the piercing parlor, checking the time on the small electric clock on the dashboard. It read 7:38; satisfied, he opened the door and stepped out into the balmy evening. The shop was dim except for a light emanating from a backroom. As promised, the door was unlocked, and swung open easily on oiled hinges.

“Hello?” Derek called softly. 

There sounded a small crash, then several moments of light scuffling, before a voice called out, “Coming! Just gimme a sec!”

Stepping lightly over the linoleum floor, Derek sat down on a leather chair in what appeared to be the waiting area. Picking up a small binder of tattoo flash, he began to thumb through the pages, pausing once in awhile to admire particularly interesting designs. Finally, he heard steps approaching.

A young man with disheveled hair, moles, and pale skin poked his head out of the backroom and motioned for Derek to approach.

“Sorry about the wait,” he said, as Derek crossed the threshold. “There’s always just a million little things.” The young man cast a quick glance at Derek, looked away, then cleared his throat before making eye contact once again. “Stiles, by the way.”

He received a grunted, “Derek,” in return.

“Sooo….Derek,” Stiles said, clicking the ‘k’ almost obnoxiously. “Feel free to sit down, get yourself comfortable.” He motioned towards a green exam bed that was covered with a thin sheet of white paper. Derek scowled slightly; he hated the overly-loud crinkle those sheets typically made.

“If I’m not mistaken, you told me over the phone that you wanted –“

“A Prince Albert,” Derek cut in, not missing the way Stiles colored slightly.

“Right. Uhm, I need to make a preliminary assessment to make sure that you have the right body type to get the piercing, so if you could pull down your pants,” Stiles said, looking somewhat embarrassed at the words.

Derek smirked meanly as he undid the button of his tight jeans; it came loose with a pop. Then he leaned back and cocked his eyebrow. “Well?” he asked in a challenging tone.  
“Do you – do you want me to help you?” Stiles stammered.

Derek breathed out. His cock was already hardening in his pants and the outline was fully visible through the clinging fabric. “What do you think,” he said, his voice brooking no argument. He could see the boy’s pale slender fingers tremble slightly as he reached for the zipper, pulling it down slowly. Sighing as the fabric released his growing erection, Derek twitched his hips up slightly, allowing Stiles to draw his jeans and underwear down to his thighs.

A slight gasp escaped from Stiles before he could hold it back. Derek’s cock was beautiful – uncut and straining, with a thick vein running down its length, it was purple and swollen with arousal. As he stared at it, it made an involuntary pulsing movement.

Jolting suddenly, Stiles seemed to remember himself.

“If you don’t mind, I’ll need to touch,” he breathed. Even before he had finished saying the words, he was reaching out to touch the gorgeous member before him. Holding it lightly with one hand, he brought the other near the tip and drew the foreskin down a little.

“Well, luckily the foreskin won’t get in the way,” Stiles murmured. “It looks good.”

As his words caught up with him, he flushed a rather appealing shade of pink.

“Not that – uhm, I’m hitting on you or anything. I’m a professional! Well – kinda. And uh, it isn’t like you aren’t hot or anything – burning hot more like – just.” He paused abruptly. “Ah crap, I’m just digging a hole for myself am I.”

Derek smirked and looked pointedly down to where Stiles continued to grasp him. The boy withdrew his hands as if his cock were burning. In some respects, it was.

“Right-o,” Stiles continued as he whipped around and grabbed a marker. “I just need to –“ He leaned close to Derek’s cock, holding it once more as he dabbed a small dot onto it. Turning again, he fetched a small mirror and pointed it to the underside of Derek’s cock so that he could examine it. “How does that look?”

“Well…I don’t know. You’re the professional,” Derek drawled.

“It’s gonna look great,” Stiles blurted before he reddened for what seemed to be the thousandth time. “Just. We have to wait for the –” he made a general gesture at Derek’s cock, “to go down before we do the actual piercing deal.”

Derek didn’t respond, and it was quiet for a few moments before Stiles spoke again.

“So. If you don’t mind me asking…” Stiles trailed off, apparently too embarrassed to continue.

“What.” Derek finally prompted with a serious and somewhat forbidding expression.

“Whyareyougettingthis?”

“What?” Derek played dumb, wanting to tease the fidgety boy.

“Why. Are. You. Getting. The. Piercing?” Stiles repeated, enunciating every word.

Derek let out an amused huff. “Well…” he purred. “My boyfriend is a nasty little cockslut, and apparently my dick alone isn't enough to fill him up.”

The words caused Stiles to let out a little whimper; he was visibly firming up in his pants as well.

“He wanted me to get a piercing so I could really nail his tight little cunt.” Derek sighed, playing at exasperated. “So who was I to say no? I mean, if I don’t keep that hungry little hole if his satisfied, who knows what trouble he’ll get into? Probably go to a club and wave that little fuckhole around, hoping he’ll be stuffed by the next big cock that comes his way.”

Stiles was moaning now, his eyes glazed and hand inching down to palm himself.

“That’s right,” Derek hissed, his feverish eyes trained on the ridge between Stiles’ legs and his hands clutching tightly at the edge of the exam bed. “Touch yourself baby, make yourself feel good.”

Stiles palmed himself roughly, then rasped, “Keep going.”

“Little slut would do anything for cock. Loves to bounce up and down on my dick, and suck a dildo down his tight little throat while we’re at it. Squealing as he hits all the right places. Calls me daddy sometimes, loves to suck my cock.”

Derek’s eyes somehow turned even more heated. “He gets this look sometimes, like he’s salivating for it…in fact, just the way you look right now.”

Stiles froze as he breathed, “Wh- What?!”

“You heard me, bitch,” Derek growled. “Now get here and suck my cock.”

The boy practically tripped over his feet to get between Derek’s legs.

“I’ve never –“ he began.

“All the better to practice, then,” Derek hissed as he put his hand at Stiles’ neck and pushed the boy’s head towards his cock.

The boy fell to the task ravenously, bobbing his head up and down.

“God – Goddamn natural,” Derek moaned as Stiles sucked his dick. “Or maybe…maybe you were lying, huh? Maybe you’re just like my slutty little boyfriend, with his tight wet boypussy.”  
Stiles whimpered as he continued to lick Derek’s cock, his tight little ass stuck in the air. Derek reached out and palmed a cheek. He loved that the width of his hand could span almost the entire breadth of the boy’s ass. After giving it a sharp knead, he slapped it, and Stiles gave a little jolt.

“What are you hiding under there, hmm?” Derek asked. “Do you have a hungry little kitty too?”

Stiles continued his ministrations on Derek’s cock, and didn't answer. Derek took a hold of the boy’s chin and pulled him off.

“I asked you a question boy,” he growled. “Answer me."

Averting his eyes and looking totally humiliated, Stiles nodded.

“Well it would be a shame if I didn’t give it what was craving,” Derek said as he pulled the boy upright and slid off the bed. He slid around the boy, manhandling him so that he was bent over the bed. Deftly opening Stiles’ jeans, he slid them, along with the boy’s boxers, off in one smooth movement. He couldn’t help the deep moan that came out at what he saw.

“What do we have here?” Derek asked, punctuating each word with a tap on the base of the black butt plug stretching Stiles’ lubed up hole. “Was your little kitty lonely?” He asked in an almost mocking tone. Grasping one of Stiles’ cheeks in each hand, he pressed them inwards, forcing the plug to jostle. 

Stiles gave out a high-pitched whine, his legs scrabbling against the floor, before he responded with an almost inaudible, “Yes.”

Derek scoffed. “God, you’re as big of a cockwhore as my boyfriend. Wonder if you’ll beg the same.” He pressed the front of his thighs against the back of Stiles’, moving his cock towards his belly and releasing it so that it tapped teasingly on the plug.

Leaning close to Stiles’ ear, he whispered, “I’m not gonna fuck you until you show me you really want it. Move those hips like a little bitch in heat, fuck back into the air for me.” With that, he leaned backwards once again.

It was a couple of moments before Stiles began to move, humping his ass back and forth as if he were fucking back on an invisible cock.

“Harder baby,” Derek demanded, placing a stinging slap on Stiles’ ass.

The movements became harsher, more desperate, Stiles’ cock slightly visible between his legs every time he fucked backwards.

“Shh…” Derek said as he placed his hand on Stiles’ lower back, calming his movements. “I got you.”

Hooking his fingers onto the base of the plug, he pulled outwards, relishing the thin trail of tube that followed the toy once it was out. He placed it carefully to the side, then held the head of his dick against Stiles’ hole.

“Again,” he said. Stiles thighs shook as he thrust his little hole back onto Derek’s dick. The boy let out a heady satisfied moan as the length was sheathed inside his body.

“How does your kitty feel, baby?”

“So good – ah!”

Derek began to thrust, jackrabbiting quickly into Stiles’ wet little hole. Panting harshly, he said nastily, “But my cock’s not enough for you, huh? Little fuckbunny. Always want more in that tight hole.”

Stiles squirmed on his dick, fingers scrabbling against the bed.

“Well I’m gonna give it to you baby. Get that little piece of metal hitting that special spot inside you, make you whine on my dick.”

“Yes – yes,” Stiles babbled.

“Make you suck on it, your little kitten tongue playing with it. And maybe –“ Derek growled, eyes turning red for a moment. “Maybe when I’ve got you hanging off my knot, you’ll feel it against your tight pussy walls the whole time.”

Stiles bucked, his hole tightening around Derek’s cock as he came. The sensation of Stiles’ hole spasming around him was enough to make Derek cum as well.

They just breathed for a while, coming down from the high. When Derek finally pulled backwards, his cock slipped out with a wet squelch, come immediately running down Stiles’ thigh. Smirking, Derek scooped it up and pushed it back it, then reached for the plug, tucking it back into Stiles’ flushed and swollen hole.

With a groan of pleasure Stiles pushed off from the table and reached down to pull up his pants.

“So…” Derek said. “You’re sure this will work?”

Stiles turned to face him, his eyes sated yet still with a spark of excitement. “Yes. I did all the research and did all the necessary incantations and everything.”

“Alright,” Derek responded. “I trust you.”

“Right. So hop right up!” Stiles said as he got the sterilized supplies. Picking up a tiny tube, he worked it gently down Derek’s urethra. Then he reached out to take Derek’s softened member in his left hand, and a needle in his right.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Stiles.”

“Fine, fine, I shouldn’t have even asked, tough guy,” Stiles said as he rolled his eyes. “Okay.” He licked his lips. “Three, two, one.”

The needle stung as it passed through his cock, but Derek barely flinched, accustomed to injury as he was.

Quickly, Stiles retrieved the piercing, hoping that the sources he had consulted while preparing it were accurate, and that it would not be immediately ejected by Derek’s werewolf healing. He slid it in and secured it, holding his breath.

After a minute, Stiles laughed. “It worked! And it’s – it’s already healed.” He eyed the piercing speculatively, his fingers almost involuntarily rising to run against it. “Oh god.”

“Let’s clean up fast,” Derek said, his voice deep and full of promise. “We’re going home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry - I don't actually know how the piercing process really works - forgive me.
> 
> Also, I wrote this in one go without proofreading because I was tired - if you find any typos, let me know!


End file.
